camtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonkin
Reference Names *Oracle *Mov notes 1 *Mov notes 2 *Museum *Neite *WGS Journal (included in reference) *Dkin journal 1 *Dkin journal 2 *Dkin journal 3 *Dkin journal 4 *Dathana *Two cats *Folklore "Do not fear the dragons...fear their kin." Oracle The Dragonkin are a race of powerful and intelligent dragon-like creatures known to have existed since the Second Age. They were malevolent creatures that spread destruction wherever they went; however, heroes such as Robert the Strong eventually drove them back to their stronghold. There have been stories describing them as one of the oldest races of Gielinor, perhaps even predating the First Age and are known to be the guardians of the Stone of Jas an artefact that was used by Guthix in the First Age. The use of the stone by False Users causes pain to the dragonkin causing them to become enraged and seek out those who use the stone in an effort to destroy them<-- Dathana's message -->. According to Reldo, the Dragonkin, while not immortal, have very long lifespans, and have been known to die only in battle. However, the Dragonkin are unable to reproduce, and because of this are said to have become afraid of death. To protect themselves and carry on their lineage, they created a race of weaker corrupted dragonkin that could reproduce. Those corrupted versions of the dragonkin are known as Dragons. However, it is revealed by Kerapac that dragons were created in an effort to free themselves from the curse Jas placed them under. Abilities Not much of dragonkin combat has been seen, but what was witnessed was evidence of tremendous power. During a battle against Robert as seen in A Tail of Two Cats, a Dragonkin used powerful magic, almost killing him, after having defeated his loyal sidekick Odysseus, although Robert managed to retaliate and slay the dragonkin. Strisath, Sakirth and Sithaph, three dragonkin active in modern times, however, have been shown to be even more powerful. Following the defeat of the Balance Elemental the stone was stolen and abused by Lucien, an evil Mahjarrat with aspirations to become a god. The use of the stone by a False User causes the dragonkin pain as well as enraging them. They released some of their rage by burning parts of Mos Le'Harmless, a pirate town, but they still desired to destroy the False User. Just as Lucien used the Stone yet again after the eighteenth ritual, the Dragonkin arrived to the scene, immediately incinerating Idria in a display of power. They then demanded that Lucien give in, who refused and took on the fight. He easily knocked down two dragonkin, but Sakirth sneaked up from behind, first hitting then impaling Lucien, killing him, with the staff of Armadyl. Later, they were seen completely ravaging Edgeville with their dragonfire, which is considerably more potent than regular dragonfire, not just damaging humans, but immediately turning them to ashes and showed a vision of doing the same to Draynor Village. The three are still planning to wreak havoc. The dragonkin are also capable of interplanar travel, as shown by their movement between Kethsi and Gielinor. Dathana writes of the dragonkin arriving from the east and Movario writes of "The demon birds, evil bird spirits of the east: dragonkin, or something else?" Other names There have been mentions of other races that have much in common with dragonkin, namely Elder Dragons and Necrosyrtes. Elder dragons are said to predate all other species something Neite also mentions when talking of the dragonkin. The dragonkin also created dragons so it is easy to see how legends could have altered their name slightly. Dragon equipement is said to have come from Necrosyrtes, although Mr Mordaut says it comes from dragonkin, who did not share the secret of how to manufacture it. Necrosyrtes are also a genus of vulture who bear remarkable resemblance to the original graphics for dragonkin. Language The dragonkin have a language, of which nearly nothing is known, as they speak in the common tongue most of the time. The only human known to understand the language is Robert the Strong. There also seems to be a form of written dragonkin language, discovered by Movario in the Ancient Cavern dating from the Second Age. The only known words are: *Hesente! *Crasortius! *Skethhzzzz! Dragon equipment The Dragonkin are the original creators of dragon equipment. Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge states: As for dragon, I'm afraid that my knowledge of this unique metal is limited – the Dragonkin never divulged the secret of how it is made...". Movario also believes that the Dragonkin created dragon metal, in his notes writing: Also, I suspect that they are responsible for the metallic 'dragon' items. Where this material comes from is still a mystery. Fairy Aeryka near the Puro-Puro portal in Zanaris states that creatures called necrosyrtes made the dragon metal, although these are likely to be the same creature as the dragonkin (see above). It's also suggested that the dragonkin are connected to dragon items in some other unknown way: in Postbag from the Hedge #19, a green dragon says: If you have trouble with us lowly dragons, you have BIG trouble with Kin. They return soon; we feel power growing, calling to us, calling to them... The very weapons that make you strong bring Kin's return ever closer." In Postbag #23, a dragon impling claims: Dragon stuff? We found it in secret places. Many different worlds, many different places. All hidden. Deep down, in the darkness. Huge piles of things. Left for a long time, though their masters begin to stir." Dragonkin Castle In A Tail of Two Cats, Robert the Strong is shown fighting a Dragonkin in an unidentified castle. If you stand in the north-western corner of the first plunder room in the Pyramid Plunder mini-game and activate your Orb of Oculus, you can actually see the castle and what looks like the same floor as in the cut scene. An imp stated in a Postbag from the Hedge: "Regardin’ Morytania, we steer away from it. Dat place whiffs of dragon poop...which is weird-like, since there ain't been a dragon down dat way for a millemelum." Movario's notes obtained in While Guthix Sleeps mention Morytania, the Fist of Guthix arena and the Lunar Isles as having similar energies to each other, implying that the Stone of Jas once resided in all three locations. Given that the Dragonkin were tasked with protecting it, this supports the idea of them having lived in Morytania at some time. The Ancient Cavern The dragonkin are known to have created the Ancient Cavern underneath Baxtorian Falls. Movario's research strongly supports this notion: I found interesting, almost invisible arcane symbols - type 12, Possibly of the Second Age. Also, interesting markings near to rough-looking steps, the constructions within that cavern must be of Dragonkin origin." In addition, the key required to unlock the mithril door is called the Dragonkin key. As the Ancient Cavern contains a forge used to smith a dragon platebody, this further supports the idea that the dragonkin created dragon equipment. The Dragonkin's Symbol The Dragonkin are associated with a symbol with visual similarities to the Stone of Jas. It consists of a circle with a compass rose in the right half, and on the left half, a pattern identical to the one found on the Stone of Jas. There is also another Dragonkin symbol, which is only the compass rose without the Stone. This is because the Dragonkin symbol is actually a full compass rose, the half-stone-half-rose symbolises the Dragonkin's bonding to the curse of Jas. The symbol is seen on the floor in the cut-scene from While Guthix Sleeps, where three Dragonkin are shown congregating. The compass symbols are shown around the main symbol. The compass symbol is also seen on the floor of their castle from A Tail of Two Cats. The symbol can also be found in the Spirit Realm, on the other side of the weak portal found in the ruins by the coast in level 47 Wilderness, where the symbol can be seen on the walls of the Spirit Realm's version of the ruins. It's unknown how the symbol came to be in the Spirit Realm, but it's possible that the symbols once existed in the real world, but were torn down and thus appeared in the Spirit Realm, similar to the Cursed magic tree's interaction with its real-world counterpart. Multiple dragonkin symbols are seen during Song from the Depths, and also feature in the Grotworm Lair which is unlocked after the quests completion. Ancient Effigies The Dragonkin seem to have a relation to experience and skill, since Ancient Effigies (which appear to be an ornament of the Dragonkin holding the Stone of Jas) give experience, and the Dragonkin cutscene in While Guthix Sleeps can only be unlocked after unleashing the remaining residual energy from the Stone of Jas by putting XP into a skill. Wilderness Volcano The possible bones of a Dragonkin can be seen in the south central area of the Wilderness Volcano, which say "Could this have been one of the ancient Dragonkin?" upon examination. However their skull and neck bones look unlike that of Dragonkin. Relation to Daemonheim The Dungeoneering skill includes the Chronicles of Bilrach, which strongly suggest that Daemonheim was previously inhabited by the Dragonkin, whom Bilrach calls "Protectors of the artefact, enders of the Great Wars". Additionally, the skill makes strong use of an item known as the Ring of kinship. There is also a dragonkin statue outside Daemonheim. Combined with previous references to the 'Kin', there is solid evidence that the Dragonkin were involved in the creation of the castle above Daemonheim, but for mysterious reasons had abandoned it by the year 1241 of the Fourth Age, perhaps due to their retreat from Robert the Strong or possibly because of The Rift that lies underneath their castle. Destruction of Kethsi Before the Third Age, a noted mage brought the Stone of Jas to Kethsi where it was used to bring prosperity to the plane. However, due to the continued use of the Stone by those deemed "false users", the Dragonkin experienced a buildup of rage that would only be reduced by violence. The Dragonkin repeatedly attacked the plane of Kethsi, gradually destroying the entire plane of existence. The citizens of Kethsi did eventually find a means to harm and kill some of the Dragonkin with Bane-metal weapons tuned to the Dragonkin. Unfortunately, there was a limited supply of the metal and the citizens were eventually over-run. All that is left of their plane are the remains of a structure, several artifacts, and a diary detailing their eventual fall. Queen Black Dragon Kerapac, who is responsible for creating the Queen Black Dragon, was an experiment in an attempt to break the dragonkin's curse from Jas. Due to her size she had difficulty using the power inherited from the dragonkin, so it was suggested sher powers could be channeled into smaller vessels to manipulate her power for her. Other dragonkin seemed to have taken note of Kerapac's project, and one had created the King Black Dragon, who was let free after the offspring from breeding with the Queen Black Dragon was found to be "weak, broken, bestial offspring". Kerapac decided to store the Queen Black Dragon deep underground, to be restrained and protected by several artefacts. He abandons the dragon, leaving her in the cave where she currently resides. Gallery Dragonkin castle 1.png|A view of the castle taken with the Orb of oculus. Dragonkin castle 2.png|Another view of the castle taken with the orb of oculus. Dragonkin concept.png|Dragonkin Concept Art Dragonkin conference.png|The dragonkin in their castle, laughing. dragonkindeath.png|A dragonkin being killed. Known Dragonkin Currently, names of only four Dragonkin are known. Three of them can be seen during the end of While Guthix Sleeps and during the Ritual of the Mahjarrat. The last can be read about in the First dragonkin journal. *Sakirth *Sithaph *Strisath *Kerapac Trivia * Before their graphical update on September 14, 2011, they were very similar in appearance to the Skeksis from the 1982 fantasy film The Dark Crystal. They were also similar in that both fear the Prospect of Death. It was confirmed by Mod Mark during the London RuneFest get-together (28th January 2011) that the Dragonkin were actually based on Skeksis, due to his love of the movie The Dark Crystal. * The examine text of the Dragonkin during "A Tail of Two Cats" reads: "Creator of dragons". * In the 5th postbag, to the King Black Dragon, he states "New challenges only bring them humans closer to the end, to the precipice of the unknown, to the Kin, and they will show no mercy." * The robes of Sakirth, Sithaph, and Strisath are blue, red, and purple, respectively. References nl:Dragonkin de:Ahnendrachen